Cheated
by splashfire99
Summary: Hikaru is shocked that Hyoma cheated on her and tries to win him back. Kyoya, his cousin Kairi, and a few others also help with the plan. However, Kyoya and Hikaru's new roles lead the plan in a whole new direction... Kyoya and Hikaru love story
1. Prologue

**Splashfire99:** I do NOT own metalfight beyblade, except for some of my own characters and their beyblades. There's Kairi(Kyoya's cousin), Miku, Sakura, Asuri and Carol

Prologue

"You sure no one can hear us?" a voice whispered. I froze. Who was that? The voice was coming from a deserted alley of the vacant, broken down stadium. I crept closer to the area where the voice had come from, careful to stay with my back pressed against the wall.

"Of course, sweetheart." another voice replied softly. Uh oh. That voice belonged to my boyfriend, Hyoma. Why was he calling someone else sweetheart? "Now, Hyoma, tell me, do you really love me, or Hikaru?" the other voice asked. What? Drops of sweat ran down my face. "Definitely you, Asuri." Hyoma breathed. I choked back a gasp. No! Horrified, I slowly peeked round the wall. What I saw next shocked me.

Hyoma was lying on the ground, with some black haired girl wearing a mini skirt and laced boots in his arms. To make matters worse, they were kissing!

This scene was like a sharp dagger that pierced through my heart. I backed away, and then I turned and fled through the night back to my home, crying and screaming silently in my mind.


	2. Chapter 1: The Test

Chapter 1: The Test

I walked to the park the next day. I had been crying myself to sleep the whole night. Hyoma... he really seemed so much like the one...

"Hikaru?" a voice asked. Sounded like Hyoma! "What is it?" I yelled, spinning round to stare at Hyoma coldly. But to my surprise, it wasn't Hyoma. Instead, a shocked Kyoya was standing behind me. I softened. "Oh, err...sorry, Kyoya. I thought you were Hyoma." Kyoya was confused. "Huh? What happened?" He asked.

I hesitated for a moment before answering. "Hyoma... He cheated on me. I saw it with my own eyes." Kyoya clenched his fist. "What? Grrrr...That jerk!" As he spoke, the scene of Hyoma and Asuri flooded back into my head, making my sorrow turn to anger. "Yeah." I agreed. _I'll teach him a lesson!_

Just then, a thought struck my head. What if... "Hey, Kyoya!" I said. "I need you, Kairi and Miku to do something..."

Miku's POV

The plan was simple. Very simple.

I searched for Hyoma with my sharp hearing senses. From what I heard, he was talking to someone in a sweet tone. We would need to simply test him to see if he really didn't love Hikaru anymore. Kairi had dialled her phone to Hikaru so she could hear what was going on.

Finally, we located him sitting on a bench. The person he was chatting with was some black haired girl with golden eyes, probably the one he was cheating on Hikaru with. Okay, time to carry it out….

End of POV

Kairi's POV

"Hey, Hyoma." I started coldly. Hyoma looked up at us as if though nothing happened. "Kairi! Miku! Kyoya! What's up?" he asked cheerfully.

I glanced at Kyoya. He didn't look happy. "Don't pretend nothing happened." He snarled fiercely. Miku stepped forward. "There have been rumours." She lied. "That you're cheating on Hikaru." At the mention of this, Hyoma and the girl, whose name was Asuri, went pale.

But Hyoma suddenly said, "Well, we can have two girls at once, right?" From my phone, Hikaru growled.

Anger was rising up inside me. I wanted to give him a punch in the face that would knock all his teeth out. But I didn't. Instead, I said, "Why don't you see what Hikaru has to say?"

Hyoma smirked a totally un-Hyomaish smirk. "Hikaru? How would she know?" Just then, his phone beeped. "See, she's messaged me now!" But when Hyoma read the message, his smirk went off his face. "You jerk? We're done?" he read in disbelief. "Well played, buddy!" Kyoya snapped in a sarcastic tone. "You deserve to be dumped." I added. "And her?" Miku pointed to an insulted Asuri. "I almost threw up 'cause of your short skirt! Ewww!" With that, we turned round and left. This is it. No more apologies, Hyoma.

End of POV

(Back with Hikaru)

I closed off my phone. That was it. My relationship with Hyoma was over.


	3. Chapter 2: What Doesn't Kill Me

Chapter 2: What doesn't kill me

So, I was done with Hyoma. But that wasn't over.

There was going to be a party tomorrow at Kairi's apartment. I was actually supposed to be going with Hyoma, but I thought of yet another plan. As Hyoma was probably going with Asuri, I would have to ask someone who would be going solo...

Yep. You could've guessed who I asked.

"You_ still_ want revenge?" Kyoya asked. I nodded. "He still hasn't learnt his lesson." I growled_. _And I still haven't gotten over him yet. "So you want me to go with you." He continued. "Yes, I asked you. It's the plan." I responded. Kyoya sighed. "Okay, fine. Just this once. It's not like I... never mind."

The next day, I set off with Kyoya for his cousin's house. Kairi pretended to look surprised. "Whoa!" she yelled. "Gotten over him so soon? That's great!" I smiled. I had told her of the plan, so she needed to play along. "Come on in!" She pulled us inside.

Kyoya's POV

"B-B-B-BULL! Kyoya, buddy!" Uh oh. I looked up. Benkei was running, practically bounding towards me. He gave me such a strangling hug that I thought I would die of strangulation. He seemed to have gotten fatter (given the number of hamburgers he had eaten). I sucked up a huge lungful of air when he released me. "You came with Hikaru?" he pressed. I went red and nodded. "Wow! I never knew you were-" I stopped him. "I just didn't want to come alone, okay?" I snapped. I stepped past Benkei, holding Hikaru by the wrist. Kyoya, wake up! I scolded myself. Who asked you to blush? This is a PLAN! You can't fall for Hikaru!

End of POV

(Hikaru)

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hyoma at a vacant table, with Asuri beside him. The reason why no one sat with him was that everyone knew what he had done. Now, even Gingka wouldn't sit next to his childhood friend. I'll force you back to me, Hyoma, I thought.

But as I studied Hyoma's face, I frowned. Despite my plan, he showed no signs of regret or sadness. He was acting normal. Maybe it would be best to move on... but with whom?

Why would I think of moving on if there was no one else I liked? Benkei was too greedy, Gingka was with Madoka, Yu and Kenta, both too young...Kyoya? No! He's just part of the plan! Besides, he doesn't seem to be the sort of person to fall in love.

We had a good time at the party, but Hyoma wasn't broken of any sort. But I can't forget him...

Splashfire99: Ohhhhh, Kyoya × Hikaru starting to build out!

Kairi: Ewww.


	4. My Own Characters pls comment

My Own Characters

**Splashfire99:** You do not need to read this if you don't want to. This additional thing is just to introduce all my own characters, as some of them will be appearing in other stories (not just K×H ones) in the future. And, most of the surnames might not make any sense...

**Kairi:** _Sigh..._

**Character 1:** Kairi Tategami

Description: Lilac, long hair with blue eyes. Wears a grey hoodie with denim jeans and dark blue sneakers. Has a scar stretching from the left of her forehead to the right of her chin: a permanent injury from a battle with Doji before she quit the Dark Nebula.

Beyblade: Thermal Dolphin

Personality: Almost similar to her cousin, Kyoya, except that she has a slight sense of humour.

**Character 2:** Miku Kitsima

Description: Dark blue hair, slightly curly below, with a turquoise hair band. Wears a pale purple jacket with a white dress on the inside, and also blue trainers. Has sharp hearing and can hear anything within the range of 6 kilometres. Anyone guessing why I gave her this ability?

Beyblade: Aqua Neptune

Personality: Can be rather dumb, like Demure, at times, but rather skilled.

**Character 3:** Carol Mark

Description: Red hair with a ponytail, brown eyes, slightly dark skin, but not as dark as Hikaru. Wears a bluish whitish turtleneck with a sleeveless orange jacket, red jeans with a white stripe down the side, with black shoes, the kind with straps.

Beyblade: Snow Polaris

Personality: Teases Miku sometimes, and very smart when it comes to Beyblade. Plus, she loves eating curry puffs and spicy fries. This give you any ideas?

**Character 4:** Sakura Miyotei

Description: Silver, flowing shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and dark skin. Wears a white blouse with a brown plaited skirt and laced boots.

Beyblade: Earth Falcon

Personality: Calm and deep running. Capable of losing her temper if provoked too far. Used to have a pet falcon. She released it 2 years ago, but it still visits her from time to time.

**Character 5**: Chie (Chee-ay) Relite (Re-lit)

Description: Raven hair with cosmic coloured eyes. Wears a dark amber jacket with a grey shirt inside, with dark, denim jeans and a black belt with a launcher holder and red trainers. Kairi's ex, who cheated on her in the past. But Kairi defeated him in a beybattle two years later. They are back to just being friends, but Kairi doesn't trust him as much as she did before.

Beyblade: Rock Tiger

Personality: Rather cocky sometimes, but quite helpful and strong in Beyblade.


	5. Chapter 3: Everyone's Thoughts

Chapter 3: Everyone's thoughts

**Splashfire99:** The thoughts of 6 people are being shown here...

**Kyoya:** Yeah, like as though you can read minds.

**Splashfire99:** Get outta here.

**Hikaru's**

I don't get it. Hyoma isn't remorseful about what he's done. For the first time, I have been torn between two choices. Mother, help me. What should I do?

But maybe I should move on. I can't spend the rest of my life fighting to get Hyoma back. Oh. Kyoya... I can't stop it! My new feelings for him are growing. He was really doing well yesterday. His blue eyes were so..so weird. He seemed to be unsure of something. But what?

**End**

**Kyoya's**

Oh, why? This is just a plan! Why have I fallen for Hikaru? She's a distraction to what I'm supposed to do. And I'm supposed to pretend!

But...I can't push that image of her out of my head. She's so beautiful... I couldn't stop myself from staring into her violet eyes. Huh. I never noticed they were violet before.

Ugh, I can't make up my mind! Friendship or love?

**End**

**Kairi's**

Something's wrong. Is it just me, or is Kyoya starting to like Hikaru. The plan's going haywire! But wait- Hyoma isn't regretting what he's done. He probably won't turn back. Sigh. Should I talk to Kyoya? I'm his cousin anyway. And what about Hikaru? Maybe I should ask her to call of the plan. After all, what's the point getting revenge on someone when he doesn't regret his actions?

**End**

**Miku's**

I just focused my sharp hearing senses on Hyoma and Asuri at the party. Why were they acting normal? This is serious! But what can I do? Hikaru's plan is inaffective!

**End**

**Benkei's**

So, Hyoma cheated on Hikaru? Why that jerk! B-B-Bull! But Hikaru's plan isn't working! Nothing's happened so far. And, the plan could be going in the wrong way...

But why am I worrying? It's not my problem, is it?

**End**

**Asuri's**

Hikaru's up to something. She was glancing at Hyoma the whole time yesterday. Ugh. Hikaru, that little...Hyoma's mine, you understand? No matter how hard you try, you won't get him back!

**End**

**Splashfire99:** Okay, stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be stopping at the climax... and it's going to get a bit weird at the start...

**Kyoya: **Weird as in what?

**Splashfire99**: Kyoya? I told you to go! Move it, now!


	6. Chapter 4:Meeting Of The Aqua Girls Gang

Chapter 4: Meeting of the Aqua Girls Gang

**Splashfire99:** You know what, this is one of the dumbest chapters I have ever written.

**Kairi:** Yeah. The next one after this is going to be sappy.

**Splashfire99:** I almost forgot to mention. I'm pairing you off with one of Kyoya's Team Wild Fang members.

**Kairi:** WHAT? NOOOOO!

**Splashfire99:** Can anyone guess who I'm pairing Kairi up with? Pls answer...: D

"Huh?" What's this?" There was a blue note on the table. _Aqua Girls Gang meeting. Now._ It wrote. I recognised this. It was in Miku's handwriting. Oh, I almost forgot to mention I was in a gang. Relax! We don't hurt anyone. We just happen to be close friends.

When I arrived, the others were waiting. With them was a very familiar looking girl who had red hair and brown eyes. "Uh... who are you again?" Kairi sighed. "Hikaru, she's Carol, remember?" Sakura said. Oh yeah. We met her at a tournament. Her Beyblade is Snow Polaris. "Hi!" Carol smiled. "I heard what happened. And I've got another plan..."

I listened as Carol explained to me what she thought of doing. Not bad! I was to form a tag team with Kyoya and participate in the tournament. If we won, Hyoma would be sure to get jealous and abandon Asuri! To influence it even further, Kairi and Sakura would congratulate us, purposely bringing up the subject of the cheating, while Carol and Miku would keep watch for Hyoma's response. Okay, time to do this!

Kyoya was a bit uneasy when we asked him to help us again. I wonder why? Could it be because he...no! He would never even think of me...

_Later-_

YYEESSSSS! The plan worked! Kyoya and I won! Kairi and Sakura praised us continually. "Well done, Hikaru. You seem to have gotten stronger after Hyoma DUMPED you!" Kairi chirped. "Like they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Sakura added.

But the sense of accomplishment faded after we left the stadium and Miku informed me what she had heard from Hyoma and Asuri...

**Miku's flashback on what she heard**

"I can't believe that Hikaru chose to pair up with that messy looking guy." Asuri muttered. "His name's Kyoya." Hyoma corrected. He cast a glare at Hikaru. "If you're trying to get me back, this isn't working, Hikaru." He said.

**End of flashback**

"WHAT?" I yelled. "But, shouldn't we call off the plan?" Kyoya asked me nervously. In an instant, all the anger rushed to my head. "NO! I WON'T STOP UNTILL I GET MY REVENGE, AND I GET HIM BACK!" I yelled. I then turned and ran off. "Hikaru!" Kyoya's voice rang out behind me...


	7. Chapter 5: The Confrontation

Chapter 5: The Confrontation

**Splashfire99:** Just to note, from this chapter onwards, the story will no longer be from Hikaru's point of view. It will be a normal sort, from no one's point of view. And, uh, Kairi got ahead of herself again. The sappy chapter is the next one, not his one. Sorry...

"Hikaru!" Kyoya yelled. "Where are you?" Kairi called. "Come out, please!" Miku added, concentrating hard to find her friend. _Yes, come out_! Kyoya thought in despair. _I'm sorry, okay? _

Miku looked dismayed. "I can't reach her." She sighed. Kyoya looked dismayed. Kairi groaned. But then, in a small voice, Miku said, "If we find her, can we ask her to call off the plan?" Kyoya gaped at Miku. "But why?" he yelled. To his shock, his cousin Kairi jumped to Miku's defence. "Miku's right," she agreed. "Hikaru has suffered far too much now. And Hyoma is relentless over what he's done." Kairi then exchanged a glance with Miku. "And we both can see that you love her, Kyoya."

All of a sudden, Kyoya found his heart beating rapidly. "What? How did you-"Kairi shrugged. "It's obvious." Miku looked Kyoya in the eye. "Go get her, Kyoya. She loves you too, you know." Kyoya started to sweat. "She does?" Kairi nodded. "Yes. Now go, quick ! Before she does something stupid!" A picture of Hyoma and Hikaru formed in his mind. It made Kyoya feel upset. And before he knew it, he was off and running. He needed to find Hikaru, and fast.

Meanwhile, Hikaru had reached a white bridge built just over the water. Memories with Hyoma flooded back into her head. Oh, Hyoma... She couldn't decide. Her former lover, Hyoma, was with Asuri, and her new crush, Kyoya, was very, very likely to break her heart a second time! All she wanted to do now was... die.

She looked into the water. How peaceful it seemed. _What can I do? I have no other choice... _Carefully, Hikaru climbed over the bridge and lowered herself into the water. As she sank deeper and deeper, Hikaru reached the very limit of her endurance. _This is it... Goodbye, Hyoma. Goodbye, Kyoya..._

Splashfire99: And, people, relax. Hikaru is not going to die. Besides, I hate sad endings. I'll try my best to work on the next to last chapter!


	8. Chapter 6:Don't Leave Again

Chapter 6: Don't leave again

"Ohh..." Hikaru groaned. She opened her eyes to find herself in her room! Huh? Shouldn't I be dead? "You've been out for quite a while." Remarked a voice. Hikaru sat up in shack. Kyoya was sitting at the side of the bed, eyes filled with relief. However, Hikaru felt angry at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO? I WAS GOING TO DIE! I WANTED TO DIE!"

Kyoya backed away for a few seconds, but soon he darted forward and yanked Hikaru by the collar. "Fine," he growled. "I'll show you why I saved you." Hikaru cringed and shut her eyes tight. She expected Kyoya to give her a punch in the face.

But what she felt next sent a shock through her brain: she felt Kyoya kiss her. And the kiss was on her lips! Kyoya jerked away in embarrassment. "Look, Hikaru.. You have to learn to move on." He explained, blushing. Hikaru looked at him. Wow... She gently leaned towards Kyoya's face and gently nuzzled him. Kyoya nuzzled back, his hand stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, Kyoya." Hikaru whispered. "I love you."

"Hikaru... I love you too." Kyoya breathed. In seconds, the two were holding each other close and kissing.


	9. Chapter 7: Hey, look!

Chapter 7: Hey, look!

**Splashfire99:** Bad news, this is the final chapter. Good news, I've got more stories in the making. And…. If you're looking for the answer to that question, here it is! If you guessed Nile×Kairi, it's correct! Check it out soon! Actually, I also think of Demure×Miku, but I'm a bit confused about Demure's gender…..

"Hey, did you know that Hikaru's with Kyoya now?" Kairi asked. "What? Hikaru's with Kyoya?" Gingka yelled. Madoka's eyes went big. Tsubasa opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Kenta had to catch Yu went he fainted, but soon Benkei also collapsed on top of the two boys. Masamune and Carol's jaws dropped, and they both stared at Kairi and Miku. "Yep," Miku said. "See?"

Everyone looked where Miku was pointing. Across the street, Kyoya and Hikaru were walking side by side and holding hands. "Awwwww, how cute." Miku sighed. "I wonder how you and Demure would look together." Carol teased. "Hey! What about you and Masamune?"

As the girls were debating away, somewhere else, Hyoma was walking alone and muttering under his breath. Yep. Asuri had cheated on him. "What a jerk," he muttered to himself. "What did I do to deserve this?"

**Splashfire99:** You do deserve it, Hyoma! Too bad, so sad! *blows raspberry* Bye…for now!


End file.
